The Witch and her Broomstick
by Majesta Moniet
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Serena didn't know what to expect when she arrived at Hogwarts, but after meeting a group of four very different boys she doesn't doubt there'll be plenty of excitement. Marauders Era
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes- I just have this story floating around in my head and thought it would be fun to give it a go. The pairings will be changing around but with the way it's looking it will probably be James/Lily and Sirius/Serena in the long run with some possible other couples thrown in. Feedback is greatly hoped for! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

* * *

The Witch and her Broomstick

**First Year: Chug Along Choo-Choo**

A loud 'toot' sounded from the scarlet train announcing it's five-minute departure time. All across platform nine and three-quarters families shared hugs and last moment farewells before students boarded the Hogwarts Express. For many it was not their first time making the journey from London to the highly acclaimed wizarding school known as Hogwarts, but that of course did not cover the excited and in some cases nervous first-years.

"Oh, my dear, make sure that you write the moment you arrive. I want to hear all about your first night and what house you're sorted into. And make sure that you talk to the other children and introduce yourself. It wouldn't due to be without company for weeks on end. Oh, and I've packed extra-" a tall blond woman ranted excitedly to a small girl she was kneeling in front of. Her fair face was flushed pink with emotion as she anxiously smoothed out the wrinkles of the young girls muggle jumper.

"Saby, continue on like that and you'll embarrass her," interrupted a deep voice from the broad shouldered man standing left of the pair.

The woman (called Saby)'s blush deepened and she reluctantly pulled away from the girl after dropping a kiss her own golden curls. The child smiled at her mother's unwillingness and she clutched the woman in a final hug of comfort. There was a soft 'cough' as the dark haired man cleared his throat and opened his own arms expectantly, and the petite blond flew into her father's embrace a large grin stretching across her face.

"I'll miss you, Dad. And don't worry," said the girl in a whisper. She pulled away gently knowing that her father was not one for public displays of affection. He was after all a hardened businessman with a no nonsense reputation to uphold (that thought always made her mother giggle).

"I promise to make you proud," she said confidently.

He nodded brusquely. "Oh, I have no doubt, Bunny. I'm sure Slytherin will be glad to except someone who can weasel their way out of trouble as you do."

The small blonde scowled at the hated nickname she had been dubbed with since birth. And as her mother wasn't the most adept at reading others Saby assumed the frown was brought about by the mention of Slytherin. "Now, Dayton, Gryffindor is just as fine a house. It served me well in my years at Hogwarts," Saby told her husband with a prideful nod.

"And don't call me, Bunny! Serena is a perfectly usable name," she pouted cutely.

Her mother beamed brightly at her daughter. "Of course it is, Bunny! It's my name and your grandmother's name, and your great-grandmother's name and your greatgreat-"

"Serena, you mustn't pout like that. It's unlady like," warned Dayton in a kind but firm tone. Saby rolled her blue eyes heavenward and sent a wink at Serena. From over her husbands shoulder she mouthed 'I packed you a package of chocolate frogs'. Serena's eyes widened gleefully at her mother's thoughtfulness and before her father could question the expression she began to climb aboard the train. All the while waving enthusiastically at her parents.

Now aboard, Serena's delight at the prospect of traveling away from home for the first time was quickly overtaken by the sensations of knots forming in her stomach.

She was leaving her parents.

For some reason Serena was just now beginning to grasp that concept fully and it left her feeling ill at ease. Ever since the day she was born she had been hovered over and fussed over at every turn. A sheltered life in her family's mansion was what she had grown up with and now she was being thrusted into a new world where her mother wasn't there spoil her and her father wasn't around to keep her inline.

She felt utterly naked.

A sharp pain in her head drew Serena from her self-pitying and a quiet curse caused her to look up at the boy she had run into. Her cheeks immediately turned a light shade of pink when she noticed the boy was very handsome and was massaging his side from where her elbow had given him a good stab.

She gave a feeble stutter. "Uh…um, sorry, I-I didn't see you."

Apparently he found her discomfort amusing because his lips twitched upward and he said in a condescending voice, "Obviously." And then he stood there expectantly as if waiting her to say something else. Serena groped around for something to say but found her brain frozen.

"Well are you going to let me through or just stand there all day?" said the boy in that same tone as if he were talking to a three year old. Serena flushed.

"Oh…yeah. I mean sorry." And she scooted out of his path so he could enter the nearest compartment. Just before his slid the door shut after him she caught a glimpse of two other figures already sitting down. Both had pale skin but the shorter one's hair was straggly and black and the others fine blonde. The handsome boy winked at her and then disappeared behind the door.

Deciding that standing there dumbly wasn't going to find her a seat, Serena made her way down the aisle hoping to spot a familiar face. And after a few moments of walking she was able to regain her composure and mentally scolded herself 'Oh get over it, Serena. He wasn't _that_ cute. Besides, he was soooooooo rude!'

Feeling better, Serena opened the closest compartment door and smiled brightly at its occupants.

"Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino!" And she gave as small wave. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The boy sitting closest to the doorway rolled his eyes but it was the girl by the window who said, "Sure, knock yourself out." Not put out at their obvious disinterest Serena gladly sat down next to a round mousy looking boy who twitched when she smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

He twitched again and said barely loud enough for her to hear, "Peter. Peter Petigrew."

She nodded committing the name and face to memory and then turned to the girl.

"Lita." The tall Amazon of a girl jerked a thumb in the direction of the dark haired boy who had rolled his eyes at her arrival. "And that's James Potter. He's not normally that much of a jerk, but don't be offended he's moody."

Blue eyes glared but Lita didn't even blink. "You would be 'moody' too if your parents were forcing you to go to some boarding school just so they don't have to put of you anymore."

It was Lita's turn to roll her eyes, but Serena was to deep in thought to take much notice. Potter? He couldn't be…

"Are you by chance related to Charles and Joyce Potter?"

His eyes darkened. And in a dull voice he said, "Unfortunately. They're my parents." And at his words Serena's entire face lit up. So this was the infamous James that she had heard so much about. She'd always known they were the same age but didn't think that they would ever end up in school together. Charles and Joyce had said he was going to be privately tutored.

She explained enthusiastically to the starring Lita and disgruntled Harry, "_Your_ parents are _my_ parents best friends! They come to stay at our mansion every summer, but you stopped coming with them after you turned four. I always wondered why."

James seemed to gain a tad bit more life. "Oh. So you're _that_ Tsukino. Your-"

Lita interrupted saying loudly, "Seriously! So your father is 'the' Dayton Nimbus. Wow. You've gotta be rolling in the dough!"

Peter seemed to perk up at this news as well, no longer pretending that he wasn't listening in on their conversation. Lita leaned forward in her seat causing the blond to squirm uncomfortably at the attention now focused on her.

"Mrs. Potter told me all about your home and how you have your own Quidditch pitch. That must be wonderful! I bet you're really good to," said Lita with stars in her eyes.

This new topic of conversation seemed to bring the four passengers out of their shells as James sat up straighter and Peter scooted closer to the glowing blonde. Serena nodded her head and they all dove into a thirty-minute discussion about the magical sport played on brooms.

As conversation went on Serena discovered that Lita was a keeper for a London Junior League of Quidditch team called the Shakers. And James was able to vouch for her excellent goal tending skills as he had been to a few of her games over the summer (the two were neighbors). And it turned out that James lived and breathed Quidditch, and the reason he stopped visiting her home so many years ago was due to the summer league he played seeker for. And Peter…well…he admitted to having never actually flown before but did very much enjoy watching the game.

"What's the next model they're putting out? The Nimbus Racer is going to be a tuff act to follow."

Serena gave a mischievous grin. Her father always let her test ride the new broom model before putting it out on the market, and the newest one was going to be his biggest hit yet. "You'll just have to wait and see. I happen to have the very first one produced packed away in my trunk."

James' eyes widened behind the black rims of his glasses. "Surely you can at least tell us what its called."

"Yes. Yes. I want to know too," Peter chanted in a high-pitched voice that hurt her ears.

Serena shook her head in an attempt to clear the ringing noise in her eardrums and raised a pacifying hand in the air. "Alright. I'll tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone else yet. My father would be most displeased, because it isn't going to be released for another month."

All three of Serena's avid listeners nodded quickly in a promise of secrecy.

She took a deep breath and straightened her back, feeling that it was her duty that she did the broom justice. "The Nimbus Pyro and Nimbus Pyro Excel. They're the lightest and most agile brooms to ever be massed produced and my father will be selling them global for the first time."

"Wicked!" Lita exclaimed with her hands clasped together and eyes glazed as she imagined what it would be like to ride a Nimbus Pyro Excel. James was just as an enthusiastic but did a much better job of not drooling onto his cloths. Peter seemed to catch on that whatever she had just said must have been realy something for he began to clap his hands together and make 'ooo's and 'ahhh's animatedly.

"And…and you've got one already?" James asked tentively. And at Serena's nod he asked, "Do you-well…Do you think I might be able to try it out…sometime?" He looked very hopeful and she smiled reassuringly.

"Sure. I'd love to know what other people think of it."

James managed a small smile and then stood to leave the compartment.

"Where are you going, James," asked Lita.

"Stretch my legs," he mumbled sliding the door shut behind them.

Serena watched him leave confused at such odd behavior. Though perhaps it was normal behavior; she wouldn't know. Her interaction with children her own age was very limited. At her manor just outside of London she had lived with her parents and house elves cut off from the outside world. Her father's frequent dinner guests were the only other people she came in contact with, and Serena often found these people stuffy and quickly grew bored of entertaining them. There were of course the rare occasions when a younger couple would come to dinner and bring their son or daughter with them.

Serena never really took to them however and liked to label them as 'acquaintances'. One of the most common families to visit was the Malfoys: a prestige pureblood family (like her own) that commanded a great deal of respect from the wizarding community. Abraxas and Lambia Malfoy along with their son Luscious came to dinner every other month and each time Serena would try to feign illness but after the third missed supper her mother had caught on and no matter how 'sick' she felt her attendance was required.

And so she suffered through long meals that consisted of her father and Mr. Malfoy discussing the latest ministry news and her mother and Mrs. Malfoy sharing polite and short comments about the latest political gossip. And what did Serena do? She sat uncomfortably as a silent and stiff Luscious listened to every word his father said. The only time the blonde boy spoke was to say 'good evening' and 'goodbye'. Serena didn't know how he managed not to talk, for her it would be quite a feat.

An hour later James returned from 'stretching his legs' and the four raided the lunch and candy cart when it came around. They passed the next few hours exchanging speculations of what Hogwarts would be like and sharing terror stories they'd heard from friends. And so after discussing the mysterious circumstances surrounding the death of a Hogwarts girl a few years back it was with a certain dose of trepidation that they exited the Hogwarts train at the Hogsmeade station, and grew even further concerned when they saw a giant man that towered over the heads of even the tallest seventh years ushering them over to an expansive lake that stood between them and the Hogwarts castle.

Breath seemed to elude Serena as she gazed upon the massive building in clear wonder. Sure her mother and father had both mentioned that it would indeed be an impressive first sight but looking at it now she knew their words hadn't done it justice.

Numerous towers stretched up into the night's darkness from the main structure appearing to scrape the navy evening sky. A thin mist had settled over the grounds and the moon's beams caught it casting a very whimsical atmosphere about everything. A loud howl erupted from somewhere in the dark woods that lined the school's property causing many of the other first years to jump nervously.

"Don worry yerselves now. They can't getch ya when I'm 'ere," boomed the giant man whom said his name was Hagrid. He had them grouping off so that they could all fit in the boats that sat eerily still in the murky waters. Somewhere in the mess of students Serena, James, and Peter had gotten separated from Lita and the three were pushed into a boat along with a short freckled girl who looked as though she would faint from fright at any moment.

"And if ya see anythin' movin' in the water it's jus the giant squid and e wont bather ya unless provoked."

The girl gulped. Serena stared at the water uneasily and gave a small yelp when the boat began to move forward. And so they were off towards Hogwarts and seven years of magic.

**End First Year: Chug Along Choo-Choo**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes- I loved all the reviews so keep em coming! 

Amazing-Jax: I'd love to have my story in a community, but I really don't know anything about C2. So if you need me to do something to get my story there let me know.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and do not profit from the use of its content.

* * *

The Witch and her Broomstick

**First Year: Life is a House**

The first years stood clustered together anxiously waiting just inside the entrance hall. Hagrid had left them to go take of other business but strictly told them not to move until a teacher came to take them into the Great Hall for the sorting.

"Sorting?" James questioned sounding nervous.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I'm so excited! Hoping for Slytherin. It's the house my father was in. But seeing as how every Tsukino that's come through Hogwarts has been in Gryfindor I'll probably end up there."

Now James appeared even more confused. "Slytherin? House?" His voice lowered meaningfully. "What exactly _is_ sorting, and will it hurt?"

"Don't you know?" asked Serena surprised. Her mother and father had explained the process to her in great detail and told her all about the different houses and what qualities are expected from each.

James shook his head and said, "No. I don't. My parents tried to tell me about Hogwarts, but I really didn't want to listen. I personally would much rather be tutored at home not in this wretched castle."

A scowl crossed her face and she silently fumed. Wretched! The castle was not _wretched,_ but positively beautiful. She couldn't wait to explore every room and passage. There might even be unicorns on the grounds! How could someone call Hogwarts anything short of amazing?

Just then there was the distinct 'clip-clap clip-clap' of someone in heels coming down the staircase to the right. And sure enough a young witch clad in crisp black and gold robes with a wide rimed hat came to a halt on the last step. Though youthful she held herself with great pride and did not smile to ease any of the student's nerves.

She opened her lips that had been pressed into a thin line and said sternly, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Very soon you will go up these stairs and into the Great Hall where the rest of your senior classmates have already taken seats. You will then be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Ravenclaw, Slytherine, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You are to be silent and wait for your name to be called."

She swept her heated gaze over them making eye contact with a few.

"Now, please follow me."

James leaned over to Serena and whispered, "What crawled up her 'arse and died?"

She giggled but quickly muffled them when the professor sent a reproachful look over her shoulder. So they climbed the stairs and entered the Great Hall where Serena tried to look everywhere at once. Above them was the night sky, misty and dark, just hanging in the high ceiling.

"How do they do that?" questioned Peter in amazement from his place beside James. Serena knew that it was a strong bewitchment because the ceiling in her room at home did the same thing, and she told Peter as much.

"Woah! Your parents must be very powerful if they can do that," gushed Peter.

But James just shrugged and said, "I don't see what's so wonderful about it."

It was useless, she knew, for James to hate Hogwarts forever. She didn't doubt that by the end of the year he would be very fond of the school. Already she felt as though she might fall over with all the excitement that was bubbling up inside of her.

Professor McGonagall stood holding a scroll next to a tall stool upon which sat an old ratty hat that was torn and patched. Serena recognized it as the sorting hat her father had mentioned. And just as he had said it would, the hat's torn brim opened up and began singing.

It was quite a silly song, but very clever with lyrics concerning the four founders of Hogwarts and the houses that each developed. When the hat finished it's tune the entire hall sounded with applause. He bowed (as much as a hat can) and thanked them with modest words.

Once the thunder of noise died out Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read the first name on the list.

"Amy Anderson."

A tiny girl with strangely colored hair walked timidly to the stool where the hat was resting. McGonagall raised the hat and the shy girl hoped on top of the seat with a certain amount of difficulty. The professor placed the sorting hat upon her blue locks and without a moments hesitation it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

A polite round of applause came from the mentioned table and Amy Anderson took her seat at an empty spot her face red with embarrassment. Next there were two more girls called both of which were placed in Hufflepuff. And then McGonagall called, "Sirius Black."

The handsome boy Serena had bumped into on the train glided towards the stool with a knowing half-smile on his lip. The hat was placed onto his head and after several moments of silence it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

For a few seconds the boy didn't move and the smile fell from his face. But the claps from Gryffindor stole away his stupor and he slowly trailed over to the awaiting bench. Several more names were called until a familiar one was read.

"Lita Kino."

She was placed in Ravenclaw and the boy after her was speedily assigned to Slytherin. Two other students were placed into their houses and Serena waited just knowing her name would be next …

"Serenity Nimbus-Tsukino the 16th."

Quiet murmurs followed Serena to the stool and she sat down on it trying her best not to knock it over. Something rough brushed her ears and the hat began to whisper in her head.

'I was expecting another Tsukino and here she is! I must say your ancestry is very remarkable. Many strong witches have come through here with your blood…yes indeed.'

'Um…thanks.'

'Haha! I see you didn't get your mother's complete lack of modesty. She was a fiery one she was.'

Serena grinned.

'She still is! But father keeps her in line.'

The hat chuckled.

'I bet he does. I always knew he would make something of himself. Now I suppose you already know where I'm going to put you.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Only slightly disappointed she hadn't made it into Slytherin she hopped off the stool and headed to the Gryffindor table where she received an enthusiastic greeting. She watched as James and Peter were also placed in Gryffindor and then turned her attention from the sorting ceremony to the teachers sitting at the staff table. There was a very colorful arrangement of professors varying dramatically in age.

Already she could see boys staring at the youngest teacher; a beautiful woman with aqua hair that fell to her shoulders. She sat two seats to the left of Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, whose eyes were focused on the auburn haired boy currently being sorted. Serena had heard a great deal about the powerful wizard that was head of Hogwarts school. He had been a teacher when her parents went through but had risen to his new position quite a few years back.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat after the last first year had been sorted into Slytherin and raised a hand for silence. The students instantly became quiet and the aging wizard smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Congratulations first years to be sorted into your houses. I think you will find the older students most willing to assist you if you are ever in need of anything." He paused to let his eyes roam over the room behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I would now like to introduce the heads of the houses because you will see that there have been some changes." He paused and then said, "Professor Slughorn will be the head of the Slytherin house."

There was applause and the short, rounded man to Dumbledore's left stood (which did not make him much taller) and gave a small bow. Serena bit back a giggle at his walrus like appearance. How very strange.

"Professor Kaiou is the new head of Hufflepuff."

The witch nodded her head serenely at the loud raucous coming from her table. Next to Serena, James said, "To bad I'm not in Hufflepuff. At least there would be one thing to look forward to."

"This year the head of Ravenclaw will be Proffesor Flitwick."

A small man maybe three feet tall waved his hand and smiled broadly.

"And finally of course Professor Meioh is the head of Gryffindor."

The white haired witch sitting next to Dumbledore gave the vaguest of smiles, her wine colored eyes distant.

James rose an eyebrow at her and said with distaste, "Isn't there some sort of expiration date on teachers? That woman looks absolutely ancient." Serena sent James a dirty look and he shrugged. "Old people make me nervous."

Dumbledore continued on saying, "I would also like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Tenle, if you would rise please."

A tall man with short sandy blonde hair and a femininely shaped face stood quickly, glared, and then sat back down again. A large potion of the female students swooned at his good looks and the boys rolled their eyes annoyed.

"He is soooo handsome!" Serena exclaimed quietly and the red haired girl sitting across from her giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Serena curiously.

"Well," the girl leaned in closer so not to be over heard, "_He_ is a _she_."

Serena's eyes widened to the size of galleons and she too leaned further across the table. A woman? "NO. WAY." But the redhead nodded and said, "Yeah, her name is Amara. She's a popular racecar driver and is really well known by muggles."

"Wow, not a lot of witches and wizards socialize with muggles. Most try to avoid them," Serena said with a hint of awe in her voice. "I've never met one before."

"Well both of her parents are muggles so-"

"Are you telling me that there are _mudbloods_ teaching us?" interrupted a throaty voice from the table behind them. Serena turned around to see a gruff broad shouldered boy looking to the staff table in disgust. Obviously the Slytherin boy had overheard what the two were talking about.

"Mudblood?" questioned the girl Serena had been talking to.

The older boy sneered. "That's right. Dirty wizards and witches with muggle filth for parents."

"They are not dirty! Some of the most powerfull witches and wizards are muggleborn." Serena argued after the red haired girl had shrunk back into her seat, her cheeks aflame. The feast had already begun but their raised voices were drawing the attention of the students near to them.

The Slytherin boy narrowed his eyes at her and Serena got to her feet, arising to the silent challenge. "And who are you? A muggle lover no doubt."

"And what if I was?"

"I'd-"

Someone else broke in. "Is there a problem, Flint?"

Serena looked to her left to see the handsome boy from the train Sirius Black standing imperiously next to her. But Flint didn't seem phased by his appearance.

"Yeah, there is. This muggle lover here keeps talking back like she's better than me. And I-"

Sirius interrupted him again. "Isn't your sister married to a muggle, Flint?" he asked innocently. But the Slytherin knew he was anything but naïve and his eyes darkened with anger. Flint took another step so that he was dangerously close to Sirius but a pale hand on his shoulder stopped any further advancement.

Luscious Malfoy said to Flint calmly, "Sit down."

He was in the midst of protesting when Malfoy said again to take a seat. And Flint moved back to the Slytherin table with a scowl. Once gone Malfoy looked at the other two his face expressionless.

"Serena," he said and nodded his head in greeting.

"Luscious," Serena replied her tone still icy from talking with Flint. The blond boy then nodded to Sirius and said, "We need to talk."

Sirius frowned but said, "Yeah, I know." And then they both returned to their respective tables without a word more. Serena still stood there perplexed for a minute before gathering her senses and taking her own seat next to James.

"What was that all about?" asked James.

Serena shrugged dismissively and look over to where the redhead was poking at her food distractedly.

"My name's Serena."

The girl looked up. "I'm Lily Evans. And you didn't have do that, you know. I…I just didn't know that people like me were called…that."

Serena shook her head. "You're not…called that, I mean. It's just that some purebloods feel so superior to everybody else. It's not okay for them to talk to you like that. Tell a teacher next time it happens."

"Thanks."

Serena smiled. "You're welcome."

**End First Year: Life is a House**


End file.
